Uncle Tommy
by Cats070911
Summary: When Barbara agrees to help babysit 9 children, there are consequences neither of them expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply. For Tess, who inadvertently gave me the idea.

* * *

"Terrific." Tommy Lynley shoved his phone back into his jacket pocket as they walked towards the pub. "Sorry, Barbara, you were saying?"

"Is everything alright, Sir?"

Tommy inhaled slowly. "Yes, fine. Mrs Shepherd has shingles."

Havers frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why?"

"Because whoever she is, her illness seems to have distressed you."

"Only because Mrs Shepherd helps Mother during the invasion."

Her frown became a smile. "Norman, Spanish or German?"

"Pardon?"

"Who's invading?"

"Oh. Yes, I see. Every year Mother takes in nine children for a week. They're from three families whose fathers were killed in a nasty farm accident."

"On your estate?"

Tommy held open the pub door and allowed her to squeeze past. He followed her to the bar. "A pint of ale and a pint of IPA, please. No, it was on a farm that was sold off by my great-grandfather to pay death duties in the 1920s. Four years ago a harvester rolled and killed three men. So Mother takes the children for a week while their mothers get a well-earned break. We pay of course. This year they are going to Paris."

"Paris? That's very generous."

"Least we can do. Anyway, Mrs Shepherd helps Mother manage the children. Now Mother wants me to go down and assist her."

"When?" They took their drinks slid into their favourite booth.

"Tomorrow. After three long months working almost every day, we finally get a week off, and now instead of spending time in London catching up on things, I have to drive down to Cornwall."

"Such a hard life. At least you get to do something. Cheers," she said as she took a sip.

"Cheers. I thought you were going to go to Whitby."

"I was, but then I needed to pay unexpected bills, and last week I had to have my boiler changed. So I will stay put and catch up on my housekeeping."

Tommy had a wonderful idea, at least wonderful for him. "I don't suppose I could tempt you to spend a week in Cornwall helping to babysit?"

"So you can get out of it? Not on your life."

"I wouldn't do that to you. Of course, I would go too."

"How old are they?"

Tommy tried not to show any emotion. A misplaced smile would make her dig in her heels. "The eldest would be about twelve or thirteen now. The youngest would be about three. He was born after his father died."

"That's sad. So, if I did go, and I'm not saying I will, what would I have to do?"

Tommy looked up and this time could not conceal his smile. "Not much. We take them hiking and riding, play games and feed them. They eat like an army marching twenty miles a day."

She drank her beer slowly. He could almost hear the cogs turning. "I don't ride, but I do eat."

"I know." He ignored her steely eyes. "Fancy dinner while we're here?"

She smiled, and he knew he had won that point. "Yeah, ta. Are you sure your mother won't mind an extra guest?"

"She'll be very grateful. Does that mean you'll come?"

Barbara sat and watched him for several seconds. "Yeah, but only for the free holiday."

Tommy grinned at her. "I hope you won't regret it."

"So do I."

* * *

After an early start, they arrived just before lunch. Dorothy was on the front lawn surrounded by several screaming children and three barking dogs, all chasing a ball.

"Oh, Tommy, thank god! They've only been here an hour, and I'm already done in."

"I brought reinforcements."

Barbara stepped from the car and was enveloped in a huge hug from Dorothy. "I hope my son told you what to expect."

"I can see why you wanted help. They seem full of energy. I'm happy to help Lady Asherton."

"Call me Dorothy or Daze, Barbara. All the children are calling me Auntie Daze."

"Okay… Dorothy." Barbara felt mildly uncomfortable. She hoped Tommy would not see it as a sign that she was about to call him by his name because she had no intention of that.

"Barbara has a knack with children."

Dorothy turned to Barbara and winked. "I know. She works with you."

Tommy pulled their bags from the boot. "Come on. We had better get settled then come back and do our duty." He almost spat the last word, and Barbara felt the tension between mother and son.

"She meant it as a joke," she said as they walked into the house.

"No, she didn't. It was a snide dig. There's a lot you don't know about our relationship and no need for you to get involved."

"Sorry, Sir." She was beginning to regret coming.

Tommy stopped and dropped their bags on the parquetry. "No, I'm sorry. That wasn't what I meant. Mother and I are slowly rebuilding our relationship, but we still have unresolved issues with each other. Both justified, but hard to overcome. I don't want you feeling awkward because of it or feeling that you have to take my side."

"What makes you think I would take your side?"

"Because... very droll."

Barbara put her hand on his arm. "It'll be fine. Which room am I in?"

"The one up here, next to mine."

* * *

The cook had arranged for lunch to be served on the lawn. A trestle table held a smorgasbord of delights. Barbara was as keen as the children to sample the chicken nuggets, party pies and cocktail frankfurts. "These are good," she told the cook as she smothered some sweet potato wedges with sour cream.

"You seem to be fitting in," Tommy said as he wandered over. "This is Joe. You're three aren't you Joe?" The boy in his arms nodded. "This is Auntie Barbara." Joe tucked his face into Tommy's shoulder.

"Hello, Joe. Do you like wedges? I like wedges. Do you want one?"

A shy hand reached out and accepted the wedge which disappeared into his mouth to the accompaniment of a mumbled thanks.

A girl ran up. "I'll take Joe, Uncle Tommy."

Tommy handed him over. "Auntie Barbara, this is Joe's sister, Emily."

"Pleased to meet you, Emily."

The girl nodded and giggled. "Are you Uncle Tommy's new girlfriend?"

Colour rushed to Barbara's cheeks. "No. We work together. I'm a policewoman." Her statement was partly a warning.

Emily nodded then looked away. "Come on, Joe."

When they were out of earshot, Barbara raised one eyebrow. "Auntie Barbara and Uncle Tommy? Makes us sound like pensioners from Sheffield."

Tommy laughed. "Why Sheffield?"

"Because it's ordinary and working class."

"I never thought you'd accuse me of that! Do you mind? Mother started the aunt and uncle thing when they first came here."

"No. Not at all. So what happens now? Do we get three each for the afternoon or something?"

"Can you manage four? We'll leave Joe with Mother, but I thought we could take the others for a walk along the cliffs."

Barbara watched the children running and playing. "Might be dangerous with this lot."

"I like to live dangerously."

Barbara tried hard to ignore his eyes. She hoped he had not seen her face blushing earlier at the suggestion she was his girlfriend. She felt even hotter now.

* * *

"Alright, the last one back has to help Auntie Barbara with the washing up." Sixteen feet scrambled down the hill towards Howenstowe. "They sound like the Scots charging at Culloden," Tommy remarked.

"How come I get to do the washing up?"

"Mother created a roster of duties. Be thankful you don't have to lug out the garbage and clean the bathrooms."

"She's making you do that?" Barbara could not help but smirk.

"So it seems."

"I did get off lightly then. I don't mind. Do you have a dishwasher?"

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "Yes."

"They're great kids. They enjoyed the walk and listening to your stories about pirates and treasure in the caves. It's good for them to have a father figure for a few days."

Tommy put his arm around her shoulder. "I hadn't thought about that. I suppose it is important for them to have male role models."

"Speaking of which, you should teach Mark to shave."

"Me?"

Barbara gave him one of her serious, this-is-not-a-joke expressions. "Well, you can't expect his mother to do it as well as someone who does it every day. His face is covered in small nicks. He's nearly fourteen, and his beard will only get thicker and harder to manage. He needs help now."

Tommy gave her a quick hug into his armpit. "Yes, Auntie Barbara. I'll take him aside after dinner and arrange something for the morning. Any other advice?"

"You might also want to think about a birds and bees chat with him."

"What?" He shook his head. "No. I remember how that went with my father. I won't subject the poor lad to that. His mother can handle that one."

Barbara lowered her eyes and peered at him as if over the top of glasses. "It's important he hears from a man about respecting women."

"I thought you believed I was a womanising cad?"

"I don't believe you would ever mistreat a woman."

"No, of course not, but..."

"Boys need to be told more than just the technicalities, Uncle Tommy. They need to understand how to respect women. We see the consequences of misogyny too often in our work."

Tommy grunted. "Yes, but I'm not the best one to do it. Anyway, I never could figure out how the birds and bees fitted in."

Barbara tried hard not to smile. He was flustered, and she liked this less confident, vulnerable side of him. "Well, the bees carry the pollen and deposit it deep inside the flower…"

He waved his hand. "Yes, thank you, Barbara, I am getting the idea."

Barbara began to sing. "And that's why birds do it. Bees do it. Even educated fleas do it. Let's do it. Let's fall in love."*

They turned and looked at each other before both blushed a dark red. "It's a song," Barbara said hurriedly before changing the subject. "Brittany is a bit overwhelmed. She seems very shy."

"She took her father's death very hard." Tommy let his arm slip down Barbara's back. He paused at her waist before removing it completely. "I think that one is more in your domain."

"I knew you'd say that."

* Cole Porter, Let's Do It, 1928


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was another buffet. Tommy was astounded by the amount of food the small children consumed. Dorothy had arranged for three large chocolate cakes and ice cream for dessert, and he had only been given a small slice, half of which Barbara pinched from his plate while he was answering a question from two of the children. He suspected they were in league with her.

"I know what game you're playing, Auntie Barbara."

She sucked icing off two of her fingers. "And what would that be, Uncle Tommy?"

"Depriving me of my dessert."

Barbara's face flushed and Tommy realised she might have misconstrued him. "The cake... you stole my cake."

She smiled. "And very nice it was too. If you leave it just sitting on your plate... What can you expect?"

Bill ran over and grabbed Barbara's hand. "Auntie Barbara. You promised."

"Seems I am in demand," she said as she was dragged away from him.

He watched as his partner organised charades for the older children. She stood on one foot flapping her arms. "Chicken." Barbara shook her head. "Noooo, turkey." She looked over and shrugged then turned her attention back to the children.

"I'm glad Barbara came down with you," his mother said as she returned from putting the younger ones to bed.

"Everyone settled?"

"Yes. Stop changing the subject."

Tommy cocked his head to the side and could not tear his eyes away from Barbara. She looked adorable as she made a complete idiot of herself and had the children roaring with laughter. "I'm not. Yes, Barbara is great with them. I'd be hopeless without her."

"Then do something about it."

"I don't understand."

"Yes, you do. You weren't just talking about looking after these little monsters. If you love her, tell her. What's the worst that could happen?"

He looked over at Barbara and sighed. "She will say she doesn't feel the same way. That we are just friends. Or worse still, she will be horrified. Or tell me why it would never work because of our backgrounds."

"I think she feels exactly the same way and is just as scared. Tommy, love is not as common as you think, and neither of you should let it slip away because you are too afraid to say anything."

"I rush in and smother people."

"Then start slowly. Show her how you feel. Let her show you. But don't waste time, Tommy. Life's too short."

"Maybe I don't really love her."

"And maybe men in silver suits will arrive in spaceships tonight and zap some sense into you." Dorothy put her hand on his chest. "Only you know what's going on in here, but from where I stand, it seems real enough to me. Just because it feels different, it doesn't mean you're not in love. Have you ever thought that this is how it is supposed to feel?"

* * *

Barbara woke to a knock on her door. _Tommy_? "Come in."

The door opened slowly. "Auntie Barbara?"

She sat up quickly. "What is it, Brittany?"

The girl's teddy dangled from her hand. "There's a monster under my bed."

"A monster? Do you want to sleep in here with me?"

"No."

"Do you want me to shoo away the monster?"

"You can't."

"Why not?"

"It's a boy monster."

"Okay. So how do we get rid of him?"

"We need Uncle Tommy."

"Uncle Tommy's asleep. Are you sure I can't chase him away?"

The girl stood firm and shook her head. "No, Auntie Barbara, you'll get hurt." Brittany began to rub her eyes. Barbara was afraid she would start bawling.

"Okay. Uncle Tommy, it is. Come on, let's wake him."

She knocked softly on his door. There was no answer, but a few moments later the door swung open and Tommy appeared, dressed only in baggy pyjama bottoms. "Barbara?"

Barbara took a deep breath and tried not to stare at his chest. "Uncle Tommy, sorry to wake you, but Brittany has an annoying monster under her bed."

He rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his sleep-ruffled hair. He was clearly bemused. "And you couldn't catch one little monster?"

"It's a boy monster. Only boys can kill boy monsters." She said it with appropriate seriousness but had a sparkle in her eyes.

"I see," Tommy said with equal gravity. He knelt down. "Would you like me to get rid of him, Brittany?"

The girl took her thumb from her mouth and nodded. "Yes, please."

"Just let me get my monster slaying dressing gown."

They walked down the corridor towards Brittany's room, each holding one of the child's hands. Tommy also had custody of Mr Bear. At the door, he handed Brittany back her teddy. "Wait here. I'll get him for you."

"But you don't have a sword or a shield."

"How silly of me to forget them." Tommy looked at Barbara and opened the palm of his hands. She smiled.

"I'll get them for you. Wait here with Brittany in case they try to get into the rest of the house."

She hurried downstairs. She had an idea but wondered if Tommy would ever forgive her. She quickly gathered her supplies and trying hard not to laugh, made her way back up to them. Tommy was kneeling down with his arm around the girl's shoulder reassuring her that he had regularly slain Howenstowe's monsters.

"Don't get hurt, Uncle Tommy," the girl pleased as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I won't. Here's Auntie Barbara now with my… what is that?"

Barbara handed him the fire poker. "Your sword."

"Thanks."

She wedged an empty plastic ice cream container on his head. "Lucky you had 2-gallon ones."

Tommy screwed up his face. "Did you wash my helmet?"

Barbara tried not to laugh. "Yes. And here is your shield." She handed him a framed headshot of his mother that usually hung in the family room.

A huge grin split Tommy's face. "This will frighten any monster."

Barbara swallowed her laughter. "Here he is Brittany. Uncle Tommy, Monster Slayer."

The girl clapped and giggled. "Yay."

"Right. Here I go. Wish me luck." Tommy went to open the door.

"Wait, Uncle Tommy. You haven't had your kiss from a fair maiden," Barbara said, subtly tilting her head down towards Brittany.

"Of course." Tommy bent down so the girl could kiss his cheek.

"And Auntie Barbara."

Tommy rolled his eyes and presented his other cheek to Barbara. Blushing heavily, she gave him a quick peck.

"Ready?" Tommy asked.

Brittany nodded. "Good luck."

Tommy opened the door. "Flee monster lest ye be run through by the sword of Uncle Tommy, Monster Slayer."

The door shut behind him. Muffled sounds of battle continued for about three minutes. Tommy called out to the monster. Bangs and scrapes and punches could be heard. Brittany stood wide-eyed looking at the door until Tommy emerged, his helmet askew and his dressing gown pulled out of shape from his fight. "All clear. The monster is dead."

"There were two of them."

Tommy rolled his eyes at Barbara above Brittany's head. "Ah, the second one got scared and ran away; out through the window. He won't be back."

Brittany wrapped her arms around his legs and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Uncle Tommy."

He scooped her up. "Let's get you back to bed."

They settled Brittany amongst the sheets and duvet, tucking her in firmly. Tommy sat on one side and Barbara the other. "Do you want one of us to stay with you?" Barbara asked.

"No. But Uncle Tommy should stay with you in case you have monsters."

"I checked earlier. No monsters," Barbara said firmly.

The girl sighed. "But Auntie Barbara. Every bed has monsters under it. Don't you know anything?"

"Uncle Tommy scared them away for me before we went to bed."

"Oh, okay. Then you'll be safe, but he could stay to make you feel better." Brittany grinned at her. If Barbara didn't know better, she would think the girl was conspiring to get them together.

Tommy rode to her rescue. "No. I snore and would keep Auntie Barbara awake."

"My dad used to snore. Poor Auntie Barbara."

They stayed until Brittany was asleep then crept out and walked back up the corridor. When they reached the adjoining doors to their rooms, they hesitated.

"Thanks for that, Sir. Goodnight."

"Sir?"

"Sorry. Uncle Tommy. Do I have to add Monster Slayer?"

She expected him to smile but his face remained serious. "Why not just Tommy?"

Her face quickly coloured. "I… don't know. It just seems too… personal."

"Barbara, you know more about me than anyone, and I dare say I know more about you. We spend more than half our lives together. I don't think if you called me Tommy it would be considered too personal."

Barbara bit her lip. "Yeah. True. Goodnight... Tommy."

His smile, an unguarded glimpse of his soul, was worth her embarrassment. They stood watching each other until he bent down and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Barbara. If you're not tired, I can offer you a nightcap."

She shook her head. "We'd wake people."

"I don't think you slurp that loudly." He ignored her dirty look. "I have a bottle in my room."

Barbara looked down. "What would your mother say if she saw me coming out of your room?"

"You'd be surprised." Tommy laughed softly as he opened his door. "I could tell her you were checking my room for girl monsters."

"She'd be used to that. You've probably had a few of them." Barbara closed her eyes and wished the ground would swallow her. She had not meant to say that aloud.

"Far too many." He did not sound angry.

"Sorry, that sounded catty."

"No, it didn't. I admit my history with love is chequered, but I am capable of love and faithfulness with the right woman."

"I know. I hope that you find her one day. You were great with Brittany. You should have children, you'll be a great dad."

"And you'd be a magnificent mother."

She smiled ruefully. "Yeah, not meant to be. Goodnight, Tommy."

Before he could reply, she closed her door and pressed her back against it.

"Goodnight, Barbara."

Barbara took a deep breath then held it until she heard his door click shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay, I had a bout of food poisoning which made me feel less than romantic.

* * *

Tommy entered the kitchen to find Barbara alone. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Sleepyhead."

He raised his eyebrows then frowned. "If I remember correctly, I was the one woken up by a certain someone to fight monsters. I've just rehung Mother and returned the poker. Where is everyone?"

"Your mother has them in the stables helping with the horses, Uncle Tommy, Monster Slayer."

Tommy laughed. "Good. So what's for breakfast?" He peered in her bowl. "Coco Pops?"

"Just like a chocolate milkshake only crunchy."

"Hardly nutritious."

"I'm on holiday. Well, sort of. I'm allowed to be naughty." She smiled at him. "Want some?"

"Very much so." Barbara's brow furrowed slightly. Tommy looked away. "I can be a naughty boy too at times."

The spoon stopped halfway to Barbara's mouth. "Too much information."

As she sucked her cereal off the spoon and crunched them, an image of making love to her on a bed of crackling Coco Pops flashed through his mind. "Barbara!"

She laughed. "So what are we doing today?"

"I thought we might go riding through Lynley's Forest."

She shook her head and started to laugh."You have your own forest?"

"It's only a small grove in the valley by the creek."

"Oh well, that's all right then if it's only a small one. I'll take Joe and Conwenna down to the beach."

Tommy leant across her to reach the cereal box. He looked up and gave her what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "I thought you could come riding with me."

Barbara took her bowl to the sink. "I told you. I don't ride. Go with your mother."

"I thought we'd all go. The two little ones will be fine. Mother can take Joe, and Cathy, the stable hand, can take Conwenna. And I will make sure you're okay."

"Tommy, that wasn't part of our arrangement."

Tommy stroked his chin. "You come riding, and I'll do the birds and bees chat with Mark."

She arched an eyebrow. "That's attempted blackmail. I should arrest you."

"Did you bring your handcuffs?" A wicked grin lit up his face.

"You are a naughty boy this morning."

"I am, very." He knew from her tone that he was winning her over, and maybe not just for a horse ride. She was giving him that amused, loving look that she occasionally gave him when she did not know he was watching. It made him want to kiss her hard and make love to her instantly, on the table amongst the Coco Pops.

"You alright?"

He refocused on their conversation. "Hmm, sorry. Yes. Be a sport. You can ride old Fred. He's very placid and will trail along. You'll just have to sit there. Promise."

"If you're lying to me, Uncle Tommy, I will…"

"I'd never lie to you. You can trust me, Barbara."

"Alright then, but I will never forgive you if I fall off and break my neck."

Tommy walked over and rubbed the outside of her arm. "Neither would I. I'll look out for you, always. I promise."

Barbara looked up at him and he could see she trusted him. He bent down, hoping that she would not object to a gentle kiss.

"Uncle Tommy!" Three of the children bounced into the kitchen and made a beeline for the cereal on the table.

He stepped back from Barbara. Her face was flushed and he could feel his ears burning. His intention to kiss her had been clear and she had not backed away. "Good morning. How were the horses? Do you want to go riding later?"

"Yay! Deadly, Uncle Tommy."

"I hope not," Barbara quipped. Tommy looked across and smiled.

* * *

Fred looked ancient. Grey whiskers flecked his face and a white mane hung down. "He looks like Gandalf."

Tommy laughed as he allowed the horse to nuzzle into his shoulder. "He's old but steady."

"Are you sure he won't drop dead?"

Tommy covered Fred's ear. "Don't say that to him. It does happen, but I think he's fine. I wouldn't put my most precious guest on him if I had any doubts."

Barbara's face reddened instantly. He had confused her in the kitchen. She had thought, briefly, that he had intended to kiss her. Now she was his most precious guest. She had never imagined that he might return her feelings, but his behaviour was allowing a faint hope to dwell in her mind. She decided to quash it before she got hurt. "Yeah, better to lose me than one of the children."

"Most of them can already ride," he snapped. His smile disappeared and she regretted her words.

She reached out and put her hand on his arm. "Sorry. I'm just a bit scared of making an idiot of myself."

"I'd never let that happen. Come on up you get."

Barbara lifted her leg into the stirrup. She tried to hoist her other leg over but became stuck halfway. "Do something!"

Tommy coughed then put his hand on her backside and helped her swing her leg up. "There you go."

Barbara mumbled a curse - one that her Scottish grandmother had taught her years before.

Tommy grinned at her. His anger seemed to have transformed into amusement. "You do realise that all Celtic languages share a common root? And I don't think it is anatomically possible to do that." He flicked his eyebrows twice up in a self-satisfied look of triumph.

Barbara had to laugh. "So what language do I have to learn to be able to successfully curse you?"

Tommy stroked his chin, pretending to think deeply about it. "Hmm, Hungarian perhaps. Or Thai. Maybe Chinese. Are you right up there for a minute while I get ready to mount?"

Barbara closed her eyes and tried not to smirk. "Yeah, fine."

Tommy shot her a quizzical look then checked his horse. Unlike poor Fred, his horse was shiny and sleek, rather like him. Barbara watched with fascination as he effortlessly swung up into the saddle. The gelding instantly calmed and, like her, was putty in Tommy's hand.

"What?"

She looked up. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just admiring you."

Tommy's face started to darken. "Why, thank you."

Barbara realised what she had said. "Your horsemanship. I was admiring your skills with the horse."

"That's a shame."

"Why?" She had not intended to ask. It simply slipped out. "You like being ogled by women don't you?"

"Only by the right woman." He gave her a wry grin.

"There you two are," Dorothy said as she rode up. Joe was sitting in front of her on what looked like a piece of high density foam. A bike helmet with Mickey Mouse ears came halfway down his forehead. "Stop dawdling."

"Sorry, Mother." Tommy nodded towards his guest. "Barbara was just admiring my skills."

"Just the way he can get up so easily," Barbara protested. Dorothy glanced over at her with a hard-to-decipher smile. What was it about the Lynleys and cheeky grins? All she could do was shrug and give his mother a quick answering smile. She could feel that her face was as red as a beetroot. When she looked at Tommy to extricate them, he had his hand half over his mouth with his index finger running up beside his nose. She knew that look. He was trying not to laugh. It did nothing to help her embarrassment which escalated from awkward to mortifying when Barbara suddenly realised how her words could be misconstrued. "On his horse. I was admiring how easily he could mount his horse."

Tommy could no longer control his laughter. Dorothy shot him an admonishing glare. "It's his long legs, dear. His father was the same. Come on." Dorothy turned her horse and began to trot away. Barbara was sure she could here her laughing.

* * *

Tommy rode behind Barbara watching the way her body swayed in rhythm with her horse. He was still smiling at her unintended suggestion. It was definitely not his horse he would choose to mount. In London, he had been able to contain his baser desires. Watching her here, he could not deny that his feelings for her included a physical element.

Fred, as promised, happily followed the other horses, but Tommy had insisted Barbara ride ahead of him just to be safe. He studied her back, especially the way her hips broadened in smooth curves. He had often thought about making love to her. Now he thought about exactly where he wanted to kiss her. He imagined gently nibbling on the skin around her waist then trailing kisses over her hip.

His mother, leading the expedition, stopped in the clearing the family called Lover's Wood. A creek meandered past gentle grass-lined banks. Large granite boulders in the water and protruding from a low cliff caused it to wander almost in a circle as it sought an escape. It would be the perfect spot to tell her he loved her.

Tommy swung from his horse. Mark was heading towards Barbara and he did not want the youth to help Barbara off Fred. "Barbara," he called, "let me help you."

"I can help you, Auntie Barbara," Mark said, reaching Fred first.

"Thanks, Mark."

Tommy watched Mark take her hand and then put his arm around her as he guided her to the ground. He clenched his fists. "Mark, would you please ask Auntie Dorothy whether she wants to walk up to the cascade?"

"Yeah, sure." Mark turned and ran up towards the main group.

"He's a lovely young man," Barbara said.

"Mmm."

"This is a beautiful spot. How far to the waterfall?"

"It's more like water tumbling over some rocks. It's pretty, but not overly spectacular."

"Well, there are no cascades in Chalk Farm, Uncle Grumpy, so it would be good to see."

"I'm not grumpy."

"No? Could of fooled me."

"You let Mark help you off the horse."

Barbara closed her eyes and shook her head. "Seriously? I'll go and check on your mother."

As she walked away, Tommy picked up a rock and threw it at a tree on the far bank. "Don't be angry, Uncle Tommy."

"Hello, Brittany. Why does everyone assume I'm angry?"

The girl said nothing, but extended her hand. Tommy took it and let her lead him towards the others as they started moving out of the clearing.

* * *

"Where's Tommy?" Dorothy asked.

"Back by the creek I think."

Dorothy could hear the confusion and disappointment in Barbara's voice. She pursed her lips. Her son could be an idiot at times. He had clearly said or done something to upset her. "Did something happen?"

"No." Dorothy arched her eyebrow at Barbara, soliciting the truth. Barbara sighed. "He didn't like it when Mark helped me off Fred."

Dorothy smiled. "When Tommy wasn't much older than Mark I hurt him very badly. I never intended for it to happen and I've hated myself for it ever since, but it's made it very hard for him to trust people enough to let them get close."

"Well he should know by now that he can trust me."

"He does. He's just scared."

"Of me?"

"No, of losing you. When Tommy lets someone in, he becomes possessive because he thinks he's going to have it taken away. That scares him more than anything."

"I'm still here. I've been here as his friend for ten years. And I'm not likely to swap him for a teenage boy."

"Rrrrrrr!"

"Dorothy?"

"When are you two going to realise that you both want more than friendship? He's in love with you. He just doesn't know how to tell you."

"No, he… I'm not his type… I…" Barbara hung her head, looking at her feet.

"Do you love him?"

Barbara lifted her head. Dorothy had her answer before Barbara mumbled, "desperately."


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is for LewisHobsonFan whose holiday photos gave me the idea.

* * *

"Auntie Barbara!"

Barbara turned around to see Brittany holding hands with Tommy. "Hello."

"I found Uncle Tommy throwing rocks in the river. He's not very good. They landed on the other side."

"I was aiming for a tree on the opposite bank."

"You still missed." Brittany looked at Barbara and rolled her eyes. Barbara smiled. She could almost read her thoughts. Men!

"I'm going to find Mark. He promised to walk with me to the waterfall. He's nice."

"He's just up there," Barbara told her. "If you hurry you can catch him."

Brittany looked up at Tommy. "You will be alright now, Uncle Tommy. Auntie Barbara will look after you." Brittany lifted their joined hands towards Barbara as if handing over custody of a child.

Barbara reluctantly took his hand. "He'll be fine. Won't you?"

Tommy nodded. "Yes. Run along, Brittany."

The girl waved then ran up the rough path. "Mark."

"Poor Mark," he said, "I am not sure he will appreciate being pursued by an eight-year-old."

"In a few years, he'll enjoy being chased by a younger woman." They were still holding hands, and Barbara was not sure what to do, so she waited until he made a move.

"Come on then. The cascade awaits."

* * *

Barbara fell into step beside him. Tommy made no attempt to release her hand and in fact gripped it as if he expected her to pull away. His palm was large and softer than she had imagined. Her hand was tense, but when she realised he intended to keep holding it, she relaxed. So did he before he looked over and smiled as he rubbed his thumb across her wrist. Barbara felt her face flush.

As they climbed a gentle slope, the sound of rushing water became louder. "It's just up… what are they doing in there?"

"Who?"

"Mark and Brittany. Over there."

They exchanged worried glances. Years of police work had made them instantly wary of unusual behaviour. "You don't think Mark would… take advantage?"

Tommy let go of her hand and pushed through the trees. Barbara followed. "What are you doing in here?"

Mark and Brittany turned around. They stood together. Mark put a protective arm around the girl's shoulder, guilt written across their faces. "We… Brittany said… we didn't mean any harm," Mark stammered.

"Auntie Dorothy said if it was carved, it was true for everty."

"Eternity," Mark corrected gently.

"Et-ernity."

Barbara was completely confused. "What carved where?"

The two children moved aside. Fresh marks were scratched into the soft bark of a gnarly tree.

"The Tree of Perpetual Love," Tommy exclaimed. "I had forgotten about it."

"The tree of what?" Barbara looked across at him and screwed up her face. This was becoming surreal.

Brittany rolled her eyes in yet another unspoken 'don't you know anything, Auntie Barbara?' look. "Per-pet-you Love."

"It's the tree that Lover's Wood is named for." Tommy walked up and ran his hand over several markings. "It started with the first earl's father. He was the first owner of the land. He allegedly proposed here and then scratched his initials into the tree beside his beloved. See here JL and MM inside a heart. Jowan Lynley and Margaret Murrish. His son, Thomas, the first Earl was married to Morwenna Roscarrock. See here." Tommy pointed to the carving. "Each subsequent Earl came here and added their initials."

Barbara examined the tree. "Why so many RL?"

"Ross, The fourth Earl had two wives and four mistresses."

"Ah, now I know where you get it from."

"The legend says that you only carve the name of your true love and that in doing so, you are bound for eternity in never-ending love."

She examined the tree. "TL loves DW? Deborah?"

"No. That's Father. Thomas and Dorothy Williams. Which perhaps proves the legend is untrue given she took up with Trenarrow."

"So you never…" Barbara stopped herself.

He shook his head. "It never occurred to me."

"Looks like these two imps tried to rectify that. TL loves a straight line."

"You interrupted," Brittany said, sounding decidely miffed that their artwork was being questioned.

Mark handed Tommy his penknife. "You should finish it yourself. Come on Brittany."

"Do it properly," the girl said as she and Mark began to walk back towards the waterfall.

Barbara looked at Tommy and shrugged. "I'll leave you to it."

"Wait. Why would you go?"

Barbara could not say it was because she could not bear to see the H and C emerge. "It's a personal thing. You need to be alone."

"It's supposed to be done by the lovers."

"Yeah, well you can't. So you'll have to do it on her behalf." Barbara turned and pushed through the trees. She did not look back.

* * *

Tommy stood at the edge of the clearing observing the group. His mother was telling the children the legend of the waterfall. They were listening, enthralled by the tale of a dragon who was crying for his lost love, and whose tears formed the glistening waters of the creek.

Barbara was leaning on a rock, slightly away from the group. She was staring down at the dragon's tears as if she understood exactly how the poor creature felt. He needed to tell her what she meant to him.

"Barbara." Lynley put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and gave him a tight smile. "All done?"

"Yes."

"Good. Nice waterfall. The spray is surprisingly cool."

"Barbara."

"Uncle Tommy! Uncle Tommy!" A small hand grabbed his finger and nearly pulled it out of the socket. He looked at Barbara to rescue him.

"They want you. Role model remember."

"We need to talk."

"Sure. Later."

Tommy allowed the boy to lead him over to the main group. His mother raised her eyebrow. He shook his head and shrugged.

* * *

Barbara skilfully avoided the adults all afternoon. The children had congregated around the Lynleys, and she had happily shrunk into the background looking after the two smallest ones. Now she had to face the dinner scrimmage on the lawn.

"Auntie Barbara, sit with us."

Brittany and one of the other girls, Ginny, beckoned her across to the small stone wall near the kitchen door. "Hello, girls. Did you gave a good day?"

She only half listened as they told her about the sad dragon and the creek. "I wonder what the dragon's name was?" Ginny pondered.

"Alan," Brittany said firmly.

"Why Alan?" Barbara asked, noticing tears in the girl's eyes.

"That was her father's name."

"Alan's a lovely name for a dragon."

"My mother cries at night. She misses him."

Barbara put her arm around Brittany's her shoulder and hugged the girl. "That's understandable."

"Do you cry at night, Auntie Barbara?"

"Me?"

"You and Uncle Tommy don't stay in the same room."

"We're not married. Not like your mum and dad."

"Then you should get married so you can be with him. What are we doing tomorrow?"

Barbara tried to keep a cheerful face. These kids had a habit of unintentionally ripping out her heart. "I don't know. What would you like to do?"

* * *

With the children finally settled, Barbara said a quick goodnight from the doorway, then scurried to her room. She had hinted she had a headache, but Tommy could tell she was evading him.

"Tommy, what happened? Barbara avoided us all afternoon."

He pushed the hair that was falling in his eye back behind his ear. "I know. She won't let me explain."

"Tommy?"

He quickly told her about the incident at the tree. Dorothy tutted. "Foolish boy! Why didn't you take her hand and carve T loves B? If you scratched an H into that tree, I'm riding down now and adding the marks to make a B. I know you loved Helen in your own way, but it's Barbara who should be on that tree with you. She's the one who touches your soul, not just your heart. And if you weren't so bloody cowardly about it, she'd be touching your body right now too."

"Mother!"

"Don't Mother me. You know I'm right. You need to be told directly, or you seem to miss the point. Now do I have to ride over to Lover's Wood?"

"No. I carved a B H. I am not a complete idiot. I know what Barbara means to me."

"Good."

Tommy needed an honest answer to a question he had never dared ask. "Mother, if you had to carve your initials again, would they be against Father or Trenarrow?"

Dorothy sat on the couch and rubbed her face with both hands. "I did love Roddy. But if there's a heaven, and I don't end up in Hell, which I fear is likely, then it's your father I want to spend eternity with."

"And what if…?" Tommy did not want to argue with her. "Never mind."

"Your father already forgave me. After you found Roddy and me together, I told your father everything. He understood because he knew me, knew my weaknesses, and yet he still loved me."

"I'm glad."

"When Helen left, even though I thought she intended to divorce me, I couldn't be unfaithful to my vows. I had opportunities, but I couldn't do it."

"If I had my time over, I would like to think I would be that strong."

"I wasn't strong. There was one night when I realised Barbara was… well, everything, but I still couldn't believe it could ever work, and I couldn't say anything. Not really, although I think she might have understood."

"But you believe it now?"

He nodded. "Yes. But I missed my chance then and again today."

"Today's not over. Go and tell her. And I'll check your room later. I expect to find your bed either empty or with two people in it!"

"Mother!"

"Oh, don't be such a prude. And stop wasting your lives wondering."

* * *

Barbara had just turned out her bedside light when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Her reply was another knock. Wearily she climbed out and padded across the room. "Can't you…sleep? Sir?"

Barbara had to smile. Tommy was standing in front of her with the fire poker in his right hand, his mother's photo in his left, and the ice cream container perched over his ears.

"Not Sir. I'm Uncle Tommy, Monster Slayer. I believe there is an ugly monster hiding in here."

"No, only ugly me." She tried to shut the door, but Tommy pushed past her and closed the door.

"You are anything but ugly, on the surface but particularly in your heart."

Barbara rolled her eyes. It was his charm offensive, and she hated that it was working, even a little bit. "Save the suave act. We're fine."

Tommy laid down his sword and shield then pulled off his helmet. "No, we're not because you ran off before I could tell you I love you."

"Don't, please."

"It's true." He pulled his mobile from his pocket. "Here. Look at this."

Barbara frowned when she saw a photo of the tree with T + B 4ever carved into it. "Tommy... I..." Barbara sat on her bed and sighed. "Why did you do that?"

Tommy sat beside her. "I told you. I love you." He put his arm around her and dragged her against his side. "And I'm hoping you'll look up and tell me you feel the same way."

"Have you been speaking to your Mother?"

"If you mean did she tell me to talk to you, then yes. She practically pushed me up the stairs. But I tried earlier, at the waterfall. She didn't need to convince me. I was coming to see you anyway. We can't keep avoiding what is obvious to everyone, even the children."

"At dinner, Brittany told me I need to marry you so I can be with you."

"Is that a proposal, Barbara? Because I accept." He brought his other arm across her and held her tightly.

"What?"

"Aren't you supposed to ask me?"

"Happily, but you haven't told me if you approve of my carving yet."

"Tommy, is this a good idea?"

"Yes. An excellent one."

"Are you sure? I... I can't... I can't take that last step if I think I'm going to be hurt."

"I didn't carve your name because I thought it would win you over. I'm not a superstitious person, but I do place great stock in tradition and the family. I wouldn't lie to the tree because it would feel as if I was lying to seven earls before me. You and I are unconventional, but we share a connection others don't. There are so many levels that our love intertwines. Don't fight me, Barbara. Fight for me. Fight for us."

"I do love you, but you knew that."

"Hmm, just as you know I love you."

They sat looking at each other, quietly reassuring each other that this was finally real. It amused Barbara that they had finally confessed and after years of wanting each other were sitting politely, still waiting.

"Aren't you supposed to kiss me at some stage?"

"Now might be the right stage I think," he aid before he kissed her softly, brushing his lips against hers. It soon deepened into the raunchiest kiss Barbara had ever experienced.

"Oh, wow. Sorry. I got carried away."

"Oh, don't be sorry, Barbara. Not at all." Tommy grinned at her with the look she knew was hers alone. "Mother said she would check my room later. She wants to find it empty or with both of us in there."

Barbara put her hand under his jumper. "Then you had better stay here so I can protect you from the girl monsters."

"You will is my command."

Barbara pushed him back on the bed. "You might regret saying that."

"No, I won't... I..." Barbara had had enough of talking. She kissed him again, knowing it was going to be a long, wonderful night.

* * *

Note: Although I have a lengthy story in progress, I am busy preparing for six weeks exploring the wilder climes of the planet with limited if any wifi. It would be unfair to start posting and not be able to finish it. So, you may not see any stories until late August or early September. Hopefully, Tess and others will keep us entertained.


End file.
